halomachinimafandomcom-20200223-history
Sandguardians
Sandguardians is a Halo 3 machinima created by YouTube user oo7nightfire, owner of the small independent company Bus Stop Productions. The story follows two teams fighting a small, and seemingly pointless, skirmish in Sandbox. When a Banshee crash lands in the area, the secrets it holds will change the lives of the soldiers inhabiting the battlefield. The first season aired from July 30, 2011 to August 20, 2011, and was later remastered, airing from November 27, 2011 to April 21, 2012. The second season premiered on June 25, 2012. Main Characters Blue Team *Private Dax Shepard *Private First Class Jason L. Scott *Private First Class Ichabod "Icky" Tunsworth *Gunnery Sergeant "Legend" Cogburn Red Team *Private First Class David Miller III *Private First Class Aliel Gates *Private Natasha Claire *Sergeant Wilbur Frank Other *'Seal' Vladaam *Engineer Thomas 'Newman *'Guy in White *'Nash' Episodes ''Season 1 *'Episode 1: Welcome to Sandbox!' ''Air date: July 30, 2011; Re-release: November 27, 2011 During a battle with a Red, Dax discovers a Banshee flying over the desert. *'Episode 2: It Came From Above' Air date: July 31, 2011; Re-release: November 27, 2011 The Reds start to close in on the Blues, until they get an unexpected visit. *'Episode 3: Did I Do That?' Air date: August 1, 2011; Re-release: December 1, 2011 The Reds try to explain their situation to their sergeant, when they realize that their sergeant has some explaining to do of his own. *'Episode 4: The Mysterious Beyond' Air date: August 2, 2011; Re-release: December 9, 2011 The Blues congratulate themselves over a job well done. *'Episode 5: Maintenance' Air date: August 3, 2011; Re-release: December 23, 2011 When an engineer arrives at an empty Blue base, he soon goes on a fool's errand to the only other location in the area: Red base. *'Episode 6: Beyond the Mysterious Beyond 'Air date: August 4, 2011; Re-release: January 1, 2012 The Blues investigate the crashed alien ship. *'Episode 7: Reese's Pieces' Air date: August 5, 2011; Re-release: January 16, 2012 When Dax checks the Blue base for enemies, he discovers something worse! *'Episode 8: Manual Labor' Air date: August 7, 2011; Re-release: January 22, 2012 Gates gets into a bit of an argument with the new engineer. *'Episode 9: Strange Encounters' Air date: August 9, 2011; Re-release: February 2, 2012 The Blues go hunting while the Reds spy on their sneaky antics. *'Episode 10: Exposition' Air date: August 10, 2011; Re-release: February 20, 2012 The Blues learn the dark back story of their alien visitor. *'Episode 11: The Guy in White' Air date: August 12, 2011; Re-release: February 25, 2012 Sand, alien ships, and a mysterious soldier in kick ass armor! *'Episode 12: Another One Down' Air date: August 14, 2011; Re-release: March 16, 2012 The Blues must decide whether to help their so-called enemy, or become the enemy themselves. *' Episode 13: Planning Ahead' Air date: August 15, 2011; Re-release: March 25, 2012 Both teams plan their next moves. *'Episode 14: Insult and Injury' Air date: August 15, 2011; Re-release: March 27, 2012 The Red Team prepares for their final assault. *'Episode 15: War Machine' Air date: August 19, 2011; Re-release: April 2, 2012 The Blues build their escape tunnel until they are interrupted by an unexpected, and unfortunate, attack from the Reds. *'Episode 16; Finale: Go, Go, Go!' Air date: August 20, 2011; Re-release: April 21, 2012 The Blues make their great escape out of the desert. ''Season 2 *'Season 2 Trailer' ''Air date: December 21, 2011 The next chapter in the epic machinima. *'Episode 17: The Adventure Begins' Air date: June 25, 2012 Dax, Jason, and Seal Vladaam begin their journey towards the Guardian rendezvous meeting. Meanwhile, Claire explains her dastardly plan to Thomas. *'Episode 18: Conduit Connection' Air Date: June 30, 2012 While in a coma, Gates gets insightful information from a spiritual friend. *'Episode 19: Substitution' Air Date: July 25, 2012 Still on their journey to the Guardian rendezvous, Dax, Jason, and Seal discover a Phantom. Meanwhile, the Guy in White arrives at his target's previous location: Blue base. *'Episode 20: High in the Sky' Air Date: August 1, 2012 The Reds question Gates on his so-called "vision". Meanwhile, Dax, Jason, and Seal run into trouble on their way to the crashed Phantom. *'Episode 21: Service Unavailable' Air Date: August 9, 2012 Legend and Ichabod get a status update on their engineer, while the Sandtrap group investigate the Phantom. *'Episode 22: Mistaken Identity' Air Date: September 28, 2012 The Sandtrap team find themselves in a standoff. Meanwhile, a visitor arrives at Blue base. Special Episodes ''Rooster Teeth Special The Sandguardians Rooster Teeth special is a four-part mini-series where Dax shows Ichabod the world of Red vs. Blue. *'Part 1: A Message From the Big Boys' Dax tells Ichabod about the amazing machinima "Red vs. Blue". *'Part 2: The Tour of the Century' Dax & Ichabod begin their tour of the filming locations of Red vs. Blue. *'Part 3: Roses Are Red, Violets Are Blue' Dax and Ichabod continue their tour of the filming locations of Red vs. Blue. *'Part 4: We're In This Together' As the tour comes to an end, Dax is determined to get Ichabod hooked to RvB. Pump Up the Volume Dax attempts to make some extra money by setting up an outdoor concert. This special was originally intended as a submission for the ''RvB S9 Soundtrack Contest. ''Silent Picture The Red Team tries to convince Gates that '''The Artist'wasn't as good as he thinks it was by sharing their thoughts on their favorite 2011 films. Video inspired by the 84th Academy Awards. ''Birthday Bash! As Dax's birthday approaches, and everybody ready to show off their incredible gifts to, Ichabod attempts to get him the greatest birthday present of his entire life. Gallery dax.jpg|Dax icky.jpg|Icky jason.jpg|Jason legend.jpg|Legend gates.jpg|Gates wielding a Fuel Rod Gun miller.jpg|Miller claire.jpg|Claire wilbur.jpg|Wilbur thomas.jpg|Thomas seal.jpg|Seal Vladaam using camoflauging equipment mcgrath.jpg|Seal alongside his colleague Dr. McGrath E8Pic.jpg|Thomas looking at Warthog schematics. 3.png 2.png 1.png Trivia *The original episode 7 was the very first episode of ''Sandguardians filmed & completed. *The original episodes of 1-11 were filmed and voiced simultaneously. *After the original airing of Sandguardians ended, Bus Stop Productions had acquired a DVD Recorder, in which the creator, oo7nightfire, was able to remaster Season One, and use it for future Machinima projects. *Episode 1 was featured in a podcast by DangerClosePodcasts, on January 4, 2012. The video can be found here. *Revealed in Episode 5 (Re-release), Engineer Thomas' full name is: ''Thomas Hubbard Newman, ''a reference to the composer/conductor Thomas Newman. Links *Season 1 *Season 2 *The Original Series *The Sandguardians Wiki Category:Machinima Category:Bus Stop Productions Category:Web Series Category:Sandguardians